Finales y Principios
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Los finales de trimeste se hacercan y Sakuma le pide ayuda a Kido para estudiar, ¿pero realmente es eso lo que pretende hacer?


De Finales y Principios

Finales ese periodo tan temido por los estudiantes donde debes dejarte la piel sobre los libros y apuntes poniendo toda tu fuerza de voluntad en ellos.

-No puedo más… -alego cansado un chico de pelo claro apoyándose en la mesa.

-Venga ánimo, solo nos quedan tres horas más y podremos descansar un poco.

-Gracias Kido, estas aumentando mis ganas de tirarme por la ventana- dijo mirándole con su único ojo visible- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar este ritmo? ¡Es agobiante!

Kido solo sonrió devolviendo la vista a los libros, estaban en plena época de exámenes y aunque ya no fueran a la misma secundaria Sakuma le había pedido que le ayudase a estudiar, y por supuesto el estratega había aceptado. El peli largo volvió a sentarse correctamente y con un suspiro siguió haciendo los ejercicios.

En realidad no era un mal estudiante, al menos no hasta el punto de necesitar pedir ayuda para estudiar, pero desde que el de las rastas se había ido al Raimon apenas podían pasar tiempo juntos y a pesar de que en ese momento su atención estaba centrada en los libros y no en el, se sentía feliz al poder compartir algo más de su tiempo con él.

-¿Has terminado ya? –pregunto Kido señalándole la hoja que tenía enfrente.

-¿Eh?.. Ah! Si

Le paso la hoja para que los corrigiera mientras se dedicaba a observarle apoyando su cara en las manos, la verdad es que Kido estaba muy guapo cuando se concentraba tanto en algo, se sonrojó al pensar algo así, ya sabía que le gustaba el estratega desde hace tiempo, y no le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero le resultaba extraño pensar en él como si de una colegiala enamorada se tratase.

-Sakuma- Llamo el de ojos rojos- ¿Seguro que necesitas ayuda con eso?

-Claro que si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Kido le mostro los ejercicios corregidos y estaban perfectos, su plan habia sido descubierto, necesitaba una buena excusa- ah… si que he mejorado ¿No?

-… - Si no fuera por el autocontrol que demostraba siempre seguramente se habría dado un cabezazo contra la mesa, en ocasiones las excusas de Sakuma eran pésimas, le miro cruzándose de brazos- Dime la verdad, no me has pedido ayuda para estudiar, a ti se te da bien esto, ¿o no?

Sakuma bajo la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manos debajo de la mesa como si se tratase de un niño regañado por sus padres cuando había hecho algo malo.

-Bueno… vale no ha sido por eso, ¡pero deja de mirarme así!- la insistente mirada de Kido le ponía nervioso- es que... bueno desde que te fuiste al Raimon no hemos pasado casi nada de tiempo juntos y... solo era una excusa para estar contigo un rato- termino diciendo con un suspiro.

Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del peli plata. Desde que se unió al Raimon se había estado preguntando si sus compañeros de Teikoku le habrían perdonado que se pasara al equipo que los derroto, cuando Sakuma alego que el solo podría brillar en el Raimon y sus antiguos compañeros les ayudaron con el perfeccionamiento de la Death Zone se sintió aliviado. Si bien era cierto que ya no pasaban apenas tiempos juntos, él y Sakuma siempre habían estado muy unidos.

-Sakuma…-empezó a hablar con intención de disculparse

-No te estoy echando nada en cara- se apresuro a decir el del parche- solo... se me ocurrió que asi podría estar un rato contigo, como cuando estudiábamos juntos con Genda en la biblioteca.

El de las rastas sonrió ante el "Plan" que su acompañante había ideado, soltó una pequeña risa que le hizo levantar la cabeza y después de mirarse ambos se rieron a coro.

-La próxima vez- dijo Kido cuando ambos pararon de reírse- simplemente dímelo y no inventes tácticas para engañarme.

Ambos volvieron a reírse, ciertamente los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y agradecían poder conservar esos momentos. Ambos pararon de reírse tras unos minutos y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ninguno supo en qué momento o quién de los dos empezó, pero lo cierto era que de un momento a otro sus labios se habían juntado en un suave beso.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose sonrojados, las manos apoyadas en la mesa se encontraron y como por inercia sus dedos se enlazaron con los contrarios.

-Sakuma... yo…

-Me gustas- dijo antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo mas- me gustas mucho Kido.

Este sonrió y se inclino sobre la mesa para volver a juntar sus labios con los del pelilargo sin importarle aplastar y arrugar los apuntes que había bajo el. Mientras se besaban susurro un "yo también" que solo fue escuchado por Sakuma, ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Al final algo bueno tenían que tener los exámenes finales, y ellos acaban de comprobarlo de una manera que no olvidarían nunca.

Fin

Bueno es mi primer fic de esta pereja y esta serie, y por fin me atrevi a escribir algo.

Espero que los que lo hayais leído lo hayais disfrutado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos creadores.


End file.
